<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And with or without your support, I will continue by justanoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854596">And with or without your support, I will continue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoodle/pseuds/justanoodle'>justanoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It just sucks it played out like this [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakery, Don't @ Me, Fluff, Library, Light Angst, Mild Language, Phil's getting more neglectful/absent at the end, Pre-Dream SMP, Swearing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, and she and her family have a bakery, because i feel like it'd be weird for a fifteen year-old to be friends with a ten year-old, but like very light, crap idk how to tag this chapter, i aged niki up, i just made up some dude to be niki's dad, idk - Freeform, just my opinion!, moving in, not an accurate representation at all, oh!, only at the end a bit??, technoblade has his potato war, they meet Niki!, tommy and wilbur explore the town!, tommy doesn't use his inside voice, tommy is seven here and wilbur is fifteen, unpacking things, village</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoodle/pseuds/justanoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think that’s the last of them.” Phil noted as he placed a box down amongst many others. He quickly checked his inventory and various lists for anything he might’ve missed, finding nothing.<br/>----<br/>The family of four had just moved into a small village amongst Rogue Land. It was a fairly peaceful plains biome with huge oak forests spanning the West as far as the eye could see. Techno and Phil didn’t really have to worry about getting recognized in a place as small as this.</p><p>Their little cottage was ten minutes down the shabby dirt road from the village. A creek trickled right in the woods behind their property and right ahead was a field full of cows.</p><p>-Or-</p><p>SBI moves into a little cottage right outside a village (pre-dream smp home basically).</p><p>[You don't have to read these in order! They can be read individually, but there may be some references to the other fics]</p><p>[Title of fic series is a lyric from The Front Bottoms' song 'Father'. Title of fic itself is a lyric from The Front Bottoms' song 'Cough It Out']</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson &amp; Technoblade - Relationship, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It just sucks it played out like this [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And with or without your support, I will continue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set basically right after SMP Earth in the time between that and the Dream SMP. Also I literally created Niki's dad just for story purposes. Not an accurate representation at all, as I know nothing about her family. Not even the names. Also I aged Niki up one year.</p><p>Like always, you don't have to read this series in order to understand. They can be read as oneshots/stand-alone fics.</p><p>Oh!! And!! I reference things called 'Rogue Lands' and 'Worlds' so if you're confused about those, I highly suggest you check out my fic 'The night is a wild place (for a head like mine to wander)'. It basically gives definitions to those things and any new/made-up/differently used words I'll have in my fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I think that’s the last of them.” Phil noted as he placed a box down amongst many others. He quickly checked his inventory and various lists for anything he might’ve missed, finding nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure hope so. My back is killing me. Philza Minecraft, you are so, so cruel for making me do this. Did you know that?” Wilbur groaned annoyedly, but a big grin was plastered on his face as he slumped down onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus flopped down beside his older brother and mimicked his faux-displeased tone. “I am in so much pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You literally didn’t even do anything.” Techno said as he re-entered the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus huffed and crossed his arms. “I did so much more than you, big man. Lifted boxes an’ shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Piglin hybrid sighed, not bothering to argue against the stubborn seven year-old. His eyebrow suddenly quirked up and when Wilbur looked at him in question, he grinned mischievously. “I claim the biggest room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, you cunt! You can’t just do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps thundered up the stairs and in their wake, a tired father was left smiling at their antics. This would be a long day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see, the family of four had just moved into a small village amongst Rogue Land. It was a fairly peaceful plain biome with huge oak forests spanning the West as far as the eye could see. Techno and Phil didn’t really have to worry about getting recognized in a place as small as this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their little cottage was ten minutes down the shabby dirt road from the village. A creek trickled right in the woods behind their property and right ahead was a field full of cows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was surprised when Phil had brought up living in such a place as this. It’d been awhile since he’d seen his father living anywhere less than the grand halls of the Antarctic Empire. But it’s not like he didn’t like it. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very much</span>
  </em>
  <span> the opposite. He got his taste of royalty and quite quickly decided that it wasn’t his thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see, Wilbur was never a man of substance. No attachments except for his guitar and his dad. He’s always dreamed of travelling endlessly––walking and walking and walking until there was nowhere left to go. Countless nights he’d thought of becoming a travelling musician. As much as he loved his dad, he didn’t just want to be known as ‘The Angel of Death’s son’. No thanks. One day, he’ll make a name for himself. He’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur Soot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the same time, he couldn’t fathom leaving Tommy behind ever. No matter who he left him with, he just couldn’t bear to go. Tommy was his little brother––a literal ball of sunshine and energy and humour that a child his age shouldn’t have but whatever. That’s Tommy, for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he didn’t have a problem staying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They passed out that night, Tommy falling asleep with Wilbur in his room, with nothing except for the utensils and plates being unpacked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next week was </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy</span>
  </em>
  <span> (read: chaotic). All they did was unpack and get their new house in order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phillllll,” Theseus whined, only three minutes into sorting some towels and rags, “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This is absolute shit. This is– this is child labour. I am a child in labour. I reckon that’s illegal, you know? You’re breaking a law, Dadza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theseus, you’ve been at that for literally two minutes. You’re fine.” Phil rolled his eyes from where he was hanging up some paintings down the hall. He was trying to focus on keeping his wings fully tucked in as to not knock over the other paintings he just put up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s laughter from upstairs echoed around the house and even a small chuckle from Techno could be heard from the basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off!” Theseus shouted up the stairs, but a grin quickly broke out on his face and he began to laugh loudly as well. As soon as it came, the laughing was gone and he was frowning again. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to sort shit. Why does it matter which ones– which ones are for washing yourself and which ones are for washing dishes, hmmm? HMMMM? If I– If I want to wash myself with a– whit a pretty rag with flowers an’ shit, then I will.” His voice went all uncharacteristically soft at the end, causing Phil to pause his task for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil poked his head around the corner. “Because, rags are much too small to wash your body with. Now, finish sorting them out and then you can go out later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus perked up and tried his best to speed through the rest of the sorting. It didn’t really work because he ended up getting distracted by the highland cattle outside of the window. They’re really cool and big and soft-looking, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twelve minutes and four reminders to stay on task later, Theseus was bolting upstairs to get his things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur! Wilbur!” He called out in a way-too-loud voice, scrambling to get his arms through his jacket sleeves. The blond was stumbling down the stairs a second later, going as fast as his little legs could take him. “Wilbur! Dadza says we can go explore the village!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette’s head popped out of his room and he was sporting an eager smile. “Alright I’m coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Wilbur joined his younger brother at the door, he called down the basement stairs. “Techno, you coming along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wilbur.” Theseus whined desperately, tugging his brother’s hand impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks. I’m going to farm potatoes again later.” Techno replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I ever forget.” Wilbur muttered in amusement. How’d he ever forget that his twin brother was in some odd potato-farming competition with some Squid dude? He raised his voice again to be heard by both Phil and Techno. “Alright, bye you guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye!” They called back in unison and a second later, the front door being shut was heard throughout the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur and Tommy walked into town––having to stop for at least ten minutes on the way just so Tommy could get a look at the cows across their house––and passed by a few villagers who gave them curious looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the villagers even came up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, are you new in town?” He asked, shifting the basket of eggs he was carrying to rest against his hip. Wilbur noted his rough German accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! We’re part of the family that bought the big cottage down the road.” Wilbur pointed in the direction they came. “You know the one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes.” The man nodded, smiling warmly. “Well, welcome to our village! It’s not much, but it’s nice and peaceful if you like that sort of thing. I know Worlds can be chaotic.” He paused, thinking something over. “Are you guys from a World?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus piped up suddenly, his attention returning to the conversation. “We’re from the A–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur quickly put his hand over his brother’s mouth, effectively muffling him. A nervous smile played on his lips. “We’re, uh, from SMP Earth. We were just kinda living there though as everything happened, you know? It’s nice to be in a place as calm as this one now." He removed his hand from the blond's mouth. "I’m Wilbur. This is my younger brother, Tommy. It’s nice to meet you, sir.” The brunette put his hand out to redirect the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man took it and shook it firmly––almost painfully so. “Nice to meet you too, Wilbur and Tommy. Just call me Oskar. I run the bakery here with my family. You should come by sometime. Or now, even, as I’m headed there anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur brightened. He really did enjoy baked goods. “Really? I’d love to!” The teen turned to Theseus, who was now eight feet away staring at a frog hopping along the ground. “Tommy, come on! We’re going to the bakery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus jumped up and ran over, spewing questions about what the rest of the town was like and making comments on all the things he saw. He cut himself off repeatedly but didn’t seem to mind. Wilbur quietly apologized to Oskar for all the talking, but the man just laughed and said it was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked through the semi-busy streets of the village, stopping every few minutes to get a good look at things. It was a pretty simple village––one long street through the whole thing that had about 80% of the shops on it. Oskar was as patient as ever as Wilbur marvelled the mossy cobblestone building of the library and Tommy had his eyes on the pretty red fabrics of the fabric store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here it is.” Oskar announced, stopping at a simple oak and stone building that had delicate pink flowers painted on the chipped white door and an array of pastries displayed in the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking in, the sound of the bell announcing their presence, the brothers were led to the counter. Theseus immediately scampered to the display case, pressing his face against the glass to get a good look at all the different tarts and cakes. His older brother briefly scolded him to get his face off the glass, and he did, but not for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur took note of the place. It wasn’t small, but not very big either. Pretty standard, family-run bakery. The walls were white and had flowers painted on them like the door. The few tables and chairs were old, but sturdy. Lanterns with pale yellow and pink shading hung from the ceiling, along with a plant tucked neatly in the corner. Everything smelled of frosting and fresh bread, as a bakery normally would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oskar stepped behind the counter, where a young girl––maybe eleven––was reading a book. Her brown hair was tugged back into a ponytail, aside from some fly-aways hanging over her novel. She looked up for a second, then back down, then realized that there were new people and straightened her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” She waved shyly. Her voice was very soft. The girl said something to Oskar, who Wilbur presumed was her father, in German.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oskar nodded, smiled, and then turned to the brothers. “I’m going to head back to work. But feel free to stop by anytime if you have any questions or just need to see a familiar face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur thanked him, waving goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, h-hello. How can I help you?” The girl spoke up, though it was so quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Wilbur greeted enthusiastically. “I’m Wilbur. This is my little brother, Tommy.” He motioned to the blond still staring intensely at the treats. “Tommy, get your face away from the glass. Anyways, it’s nice to meet you. We’re new in town and your dad said he ran a bakery with his family so we thought we’d check it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re– you’re the people that moved into the house outside of town?” Wilbur was about to respond, but the girl beat him to it. “Oh I’m so sorry! I’m Niki, by the way. It’s nice to meet you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chatted for a bit, as nobody was in the store, and Wilbur decided he liked Niki. She was very kind and quiet––a nice contrast to his normally loud household. He ended up buying a loaf of bread and some pecan tarts before bidding farewell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, nice to know he has a friend in this town in case he ever gets lonely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers explored a bit more of the town. It was small enough that they didn’t really need to worry about getting lost––everything led back to the main street in a matter of minutes. Wilbur bought Theseus a new jacket and an umbrella, as well as buying himself another notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilburrrr.” Theseus called. A few people glared at him, but made no comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quieter Tommy, please. We’re in a library.” The brunette shuffled closer to his brother, speaking in a whisper. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get this book on cows?” He whispered this time, but it was still very loud. The boy proudly held up a kid’s book full of facts and information on cows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Wilbur squinted and panicked. He didn’t have a library card yet. Could he get one now? Is that possible? “Maybe. Can you give me a minute? Just stay here and be quiet until I get back, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus looked scared for a second, latching onto his brother’s arm. “Promise you’ll be back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” The lanky teen held a hand over his heart, gaze softening, and then reluctantly turned away. He always hated being out of sight of Tommy, as his brother did have separation issues and was terrified of him leaving like all the others did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hurrying down the steps to the first floor, Wilbur strode up to the front desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you?” The young lady asked, looking up from whatever she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get two library cards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” She smiled brightly and opened up a box containing money. “That’ll be eight gold ingots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur checked his inventory and produced the money needed. He gave the info needed when asked and internally celebrated when the cards were finally in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” The teen whisper-called in excitement when he saw the blond thankfully not too far from where he left him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid didn’t look up from the book on bugs he was currently invested in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.” He tapped the boy’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. I got us library cards so we can get the book!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus cheered and was immediately shushed by two of the other people in the library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours later, they were marching home on sore feet, laughing and joking about all the things they’d done that afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur pushed the door open, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up. “Dadza! We’re home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He received no answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Theseus called as well, kicking off his muddy boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sighed, already guessing what was happening, and walked through the house. He found a note on the table and read it out loud to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Wilbur and Theseus,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m headed off to my World to work on some things. There’s chicken and enough ingredients for salad in the fridge. I left plenty of money for groceries tomorrow. I should be back in the next two days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur scoffed and crumbled up the paper. As much as he wanted to, he didn’t verbalize the comments swirling through his head. “Tommy, Dad’s gone out for a bit, so we’ll be alone for a few days. Unless Techno comes back soon.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not likely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Theseus frowned and his eyebrows creased with sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another sigh. He ruffled the boy’s messy locks, pressing a quick kiss to his temple. “Sorry Tommy. You know how dad is.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He really shouldn’t know how he is. Not if he’s like this for some reason.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus nodded and didn’t think about it anymore. He went upstairs to his room to read his new books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sat down for a moment, alone in that small, empty kitchen. It was far too quiet––reminding him of the Antarctic Empire when it was also just him and Tommy. But that was exactly the problem. It wasn’t supposed to be like the Antarctic Empire. His dad was supposed to not have to worry about taking over and running SMP Earth. His dad wasn’t supposed to leave for days or weeks on end anymore, leaving just a quick note to excuse his absence. Phil was supposed to be here with them, fulfilling his role as a father figure to Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead the house was as quiet as the endless halls of the Antarctic fortress. Distant moos of the cows across the road and muffled movements of Theseus upstairs were the only noises to be heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was still. Silent. Lonely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not what the house of a normal family should sound like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(But they weren’t normal, he supposed. Techno and Phil were gods. He and Tommy were mere mortals. There were many gaps between them).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Wilbur sat there, listening to the faint noises and breathing in the damp scent of thunderclouds, he did not think that was the moment where the people he considered family would change drastically in the coming years.</span>
  <strike></strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>He did not think that was when his steady separation from his father would begin.</span>
  </strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want, feel free to make suggestions for things you want me to write. I can't guarantee I'll write them immediately (or even write them at all if they don't fit this universe) but I will 100% look at them and see if I can do it!!</p><p>As always, this fic was inspired by @strawberiitea and @clairedreems on tumblr, as well as supported by @phantom-clock and @emo-and-confused also on tumblr, so please go check them out! They're really awesome and this wouldn't be possible without their hc's/support :D</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>